Finding A Way Back
by ChristmasEveLastYear
Summary: The bohemians in High School get left behind at a library after a school field trip. But when they decide to go out and find a way back home...they get lost in New York City, bonding quickly and starting new romances ;   FINISHED!
1. Left Behind

Howdy Yall! I haven't written a story in a while. I have been working on this one for a while BEFORE I post it up so I think I will actually finish this one this time hehe. This idea came to me randomly, and I thought it would be interesting 2 c how all the bohemians would act together when they didn't know each other. soo this is what came up! lol. Takes place in high school and they all don't really know each other and they get left behind...on a field trip. Stinks? Yes it does.

A Way Back

ROGER'S POV

As the students of Scarsdale High flooded out of the school buses, three students stumbled out of the doors. One, by the name of Roger Davis, stumbled out of the bus with little enthusiasm. He really wasn't looking forward to a "field trip" to a library on the other side of town. He looked over at his two friends who were bickering about something. Roger, on the other hand, was too focused on ending this trip to pay attention to what they were saying.

"Pookie. How many times do I have to tell you? He was talking to ME, I was just being friendly."

"Whatever Maureen." Pookie, or Mark, replied. Maureen and Mark had been dating for a while…with some complications. Maureen never knows when to keep her mouth shut, flirting with practically every boy she sees. Roger wondered how Mark could put up with it. He would have dumped her a long while ago.

Roger dragged his backpack behind him sighing. "I really don't want to be here right now."

The sudden words of their friend caused Mark and Maureen to look his way. "Me neither." Mark replied. "I don't understand why we have to go to a library on the OTHER side of town. We have one at our school."

"Oh Pookie, but its not _big _enough remember?" Maureen said sarcastically.

"I still don't want to be here." Said Roger again. He looped his backpack over his shoulders. "And we have to do a project."

"We do?" Maureen said shocked. She wasn't exactly the best at paying attention either.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Weren't you paying attention?" Maureen just shrugged. "Or were you too busy talking to Joey that you couldn't hear?" Maureen shot Mark a glare.

"Guys, can we go through this _without_ fighting today. I just want to get this over with." Said Roger. Mark and Maureen sighed. "Me too."

MIMI'S POV

Getting off of the third bus a couple emerged. Benny, the boy of the pair, frowned as he looked at the library ahead of him. His girlfriend, Mimi, wasn't too thrilled either.

"Libraries are so fricking gay." Benny said sharply. Mimi looked at him and frowned. Having Benny as a boyfriend wasn't really the number one thing to be happy about, but Mimi shrugged it off. Being with Benny was great at first, but as time went by, Mimi has just gotten tired of his attitude. His day mostly consisted of making fun of others and ruining her day. She couldn't handle it.

"Speaking of gay." Benny said eyeing two boys hand in hand. The two boys glared at him and continued walking. "What are you looking at? Fags."

The two boys glared at him once again, moving farther away as they made their way to the library. Mimi caught an eye with one of the boys and looked away quickly. She hated how Benny treated them.

COLLIN'S POV

"Don't worry about him Angel." One of the boys said. Collins hated being called names, but he hated it more when his boyfriend was being made fun of too.

"Thanks." Angel locked onto Collins hand tighter as Benny passed them bye. He saw Mimi walk behind Benny in a hurry.

"I don't know who would ever want to be that things boyfriend." He frowned. "He's so rude."

Collins let out a grin. "He's probably forcing her or something."

Angel smiled. "I'm happy were not like that." Collins smiled at Angel. They would_never_ be like that.

JOANNE'S POV

Also making their way to the library doors was Joanne Jefferson. The smart, independent…and somewhat stubborn girl no one seemed to get to know. She walked by herself with her backpack on her shoulders. Joanne didn't mind being alone most of the time, she liked being independent, but she did wish she had some friends she could call her best. Joanne looked to her left as Maureen, Mark and Roger brushed past her. The mocha girl slightly rolled her eyes. She found that Maureen Johnson to be somewhat annoying.

"Students! Stop right here please." A teacher called out to the sea of high schoolers. She stopped them all in front of the library for a quick briefing. "Everyone will need one of these sheets." The teacher held out a bright yellow paper. "It has your assignment on it and you will need it when you get back to school. It has a list of the books you all need for you report, so do your best to find them." The teacher finished.

Roger sighed once again eyeing the hideous bright yellow paper.

"You all need to go in and look for the ten books. We will give you about two hours. You must make sure to return here by 4:30 or the bus will leave you behind." All the students nodded their heads and made their way into the library.

"And don't forget to be quiet!" The teacher said making one last announcement.

The adult's announcement seemed to have no effect as Maureen entered the library. She shrieked right as her foot hit the carpet. "This place is HUGE!"

Roger and Mark glared at her, almost embarrassed as everyone else glared their way.

Joanne passed and rolled her eyes. "Wow."

Roger, Mark and Maureen picked up their assignment from the teacher and headed off. As they entered the giant library Mark glanced at the paper and sighed to himself. He really didn't want to do this assignment, especially knowing that Maureen would take no part in it. Roger and him would most likely be left working on it for the rest of the day.

"Maureen, you have to help this time." Said Mark holding up the paper.

Maureen smiled. "Don't worry Pookie, I'll help."

"We're serious." Roger demanded. "If you don't help I'm giving you a zero on participation."

Maureen hit Roger on the shoulder softly. "Don't wooorrry about it guys."

Roger and Mark shared glances and shook their heads. They knew what the outcome would be.

ANGEL'S POV

Collins and Angel giggled as they looked at their assignments, thinking it was totally lame. Collins was extraordinarily smart and thought he could do this report with his eyes closed. Angel, on the other hand, was not so bright and suggested that they actually do the project.

"Not all of us are geniuses Thomas." Angel giggled as they walked down the isle.

Collins grinned. "Not all of us are amazing." He said bumping shoulders with Angel.

Angel blushed a little as Collins gripped his hand.

"Is that a blush I see?" Said Collins.

A smile tugged his lips. "No."

They stopped as Collins touched Angel's cheek. "I believe it is." Angel giggled as he grabbed his hand and shoved it away from his face. "Its not."

A group of guys snickered as the two flirted with one another. They stared and whispered. They laughed and quickly fled, leaving Collins and Angel behind.

Angel stared at Collins. "Like usual."

Collins smiled. "But now we have some privacy."

"That I can live with."

Angel silently laughed as Collins began trailing kisses on Angel's neck.

MIMI'S POV

Mimi and Benny finally entered the library. Benny didn't even bother stopping to pick up a paper and just fled past the teacher.

"Benny. The paper?" Mimi said pointing.

Benny shrugged. "So?"

"We have a report to do." Said Mimi angrily.

Benny once again shrugged and ignored Mimi's words. "Do it yourself then."

Irritated, Mimi ran off and grabbed a paper. "Thanks." She said as the teacher handed her a sheet.

"You better get a good grade on that paper." Benny said. "I need an A in this class." He then ran off to his friends.

Mimi glared and shook her head in anger. She was going to get a good grade…_without_ Benny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While searching for books Mark and Roger slumped, watching as Maureen flirted with some boys across the hall.

Roger heard Mark sigh.

"You really should end it dude." Said Roger looking at a book. "Its not worth it."

Mark glanced at Maureen. She was so beautiful, Mark thought, he could never leave her. "What if I don't want to?"

"Mark. Are you kidding me?"

Mark adjusted his glasses nervously. "Maybe."

"Mark come on!" Roger yelled slightly. "You can't be serious. She treats you like crap."

"No she doesn't."

"Dude, _yes _she does!"

Mark looked over at Maureen. She touched a boys shoulder softly and she smiled and talked to them. Mark bit his lip. "She's just being friendly. Maureen _is_ a friendly person."

Roger rolled his eyes as his head churned backwards. "Mark you are such a pushover."

Mark sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right." Roger quickly replied.

Mark gave Roger a 'get over yourself' look and walked towards Maureen. "Be right back."

Roger shook his head as he watched his friend get "his" girl back. Searching through the shelves of books, Roger flipped through. He was yet to find the book they were looking for. He barely knew what they were supposed to do in the first place. Roger found a book that looked somewhat interesting and picked it off the shelf. As he did, a face was revealed on the other side. Mimi was on the other side of the bookshelf, also picking out a book for examination.

Roger has seen this girl plenty of times with, as Roger liked to call, the school ass whole Benny. He always thought she looked too kind to be with him, but he never really gotten to know her.

They both smiled at each other awkwardly.

"H-hi." Said Roger.

"Hi." Mimi smiled.

They stared at one another in silence for a moment until their moment was interrupted by Benny, who dragged Mimi away by hand.

Roger watched her suddenly disappear and continued looking at his book.

"Hi!" Maureen appeared happily. "Find the book yet?"

Mark came stumbling behind Maureen.

"No…I didn't." Said Roger.

"Well we should get cracking then!" Maureen said clapping her hands together.

Roger glared at Mark, who shrugged in return.

"Mo, you seriously have to help now." Said Roger putting back the book.

Maureen huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

JOANNE'S POV

Joanne sat on the floor of the library quietly. She was actually doing her project unlike the other students on this trip. She checked off a book on her list and began searching for another one. She glanced over and saw a couple walk by quickly. Joanne shrugged, probably another dramatic breakup she thought. She got up from the floor and decided to take a break, heading for the bathroom.

"What the hell was that?" Benny said furiously.

"What?" Said Mimi.

"You know what I'm talking about. Roger. What were you saying to him?"

"Nothing Benny!"

"Please Mimi. I know you were flirting with him."

"I wasn't!" Mimi was telling the truth. "I don't even know him."

Benny grabbed her arm. "I know what you were doing Mimi. Don't lie to me."

Mimi glared at his eyes. "Believe what you want then."

Benny stood silent for a moment before shoving her towards the wall. "Slut." He stormed off, leaving Mimi behind.

The brunette slid down to the floor and began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the depths of the library, Collins and Angel were still making out behind a shelf. After a few more minutes of fooling around the couple lost track of time. Angel stopped and looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Baby?"

"Yeah." Collins said still smooching Angel.

"What time were we supposed to be back?"

"4:30. Why. We have a bunch of time left."

Angel looked at the clock. It read 5:00.

"Umm…Collins. Its 5:00"

Collins immediately departed from Angel. "What?"

"Its 5:00" Angel said again.

"Angel we were supposed to be back a half an hour ago! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know!" Angel defended.

The both glared at the clock again, making sure they had the right time. They did. It was indeed five and they were specifically told to be back by 4:30.

"Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark, Roger and Maureen were busy looking at magazines. They had gotten bored of their project and decided to take a break.

Looking up from his film magazine, Mark looked around. It had gotten a lot quieter he noticed.

"Um, guys. What time is it?"

Roger was busy looking at a guitar magazine. "I don't know." He shrugged.

"Why?" Said Maureen.

"Where is everyone?" Mark said again worried.

Roger looked up from his magazine along with Maureen. They all glanced at each other.

"Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joanne came out of the bathroom. She noticed an empty library. No annoying students, no teachers, just herself. She looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mimi sat in the corner wiping her eyes. She didn't even notice no one was around anymore. She wiped her eyes and looked at a book in front of her. She rolled her eyes and chuckled. It was a book on the list. She huffed and suddenly remembered the trip. She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Shit!"

And now...they are left behind. So sad so sad. What will they do? Next chapter...the bohemians meet for the first time.

Continue? REVIEW!

* * *


	2. Welcome to Hell

Chapter 2

MARK'S POV

All the students rushed towards the entrance. Maybe the bus didn't leave them? Roger, Mark and Maureen, being the closest, reached the entrance first. They barged through the doors, practically knocking one another over.

"Guys I cant believe we missed the bus!" Roger said looking for any sight of a yellow bus.

Maureen looked up into the sky and went down on her knees. "WE MISSED THE BUS!"

"Yes, we established that Maureen." Mark said looking at his girlfriend.

"I can't believe this!" Maureen shouted.

Mark watched as Roger and Maureen shouted to no one. He decided to be calm and just sit on a curb. He rested his head in his hands and sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

"No shit Mark." Roger cursed. "We missed the fucking bus!"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Maureen was acting hysterical. Mark thought she was about to blow. "I'm going to miss 90210 today! And—oh my gosh. I have so many things to do! So much life ahead of me! Mark—Mark we are going to die a couple! A couple—together…and Roger—Roger you will be the third wheel even in our death!"

"Maureen calm down." Mark sighed. Maureen always had episodes of dramatic-ness. She was panting around in circles with her hands flying in the air.

"Maureen. Shut. Up." Roger whined. "Please."

"Oh my god, is the bus actually gone?" Mimi came running out of the doorways panting.

The three looked over at the tired Mimi.

"Yes YES! The bus is actually gone!" Maureen screamed. She didn't even notice a new body came running through the doors.

"Welcome to hell." Mark mumbled from the curb.

Mimi grinned slightly and noticed Roger slouching on the ground. "We missed the bus." He practically cried. "I. Can't. Believe. This." With every word he hit his head in his hands.

"Don't hurt yourself." Mimi grinned as she watched Roger.

Roger looked at her and then proceeded what he was doing. "Why are you laughing when we missed the bus home?"

Mimi shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I'm happy I'm not the only one left. I thought I was going to be here alone."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "That makes sense."

Mimi laughed. "I guess. You're Mark, right?" she asked.

Mark nodded. "Yup, and that's Roger…and Maureen…" he looked at his girlfriend prancing around in circles. "…yeah…"

"They call me Mimi." She smiled.

"Aren't you Benny's girlfriend?" Roger mumbled under his hands.

Mimi was shocked by his question. She remembered what had just happened to get her here in the first place. She was "flirting" with Roger and was therefore shoved into the wall.

"No."

"Oh." Was all that Roger could say.

"What happened?" Maureen suddenly came into the conversation.

Mimi looked away. "N-nothing."

"Hey look baby, we didn't miss the bus." Angel suddenly came walking through the doors and outside. He was having a conversation with Collins.

"Yes you did." Said Mark flatly.

"What?" Collins replied. "Are you serious?"

"Yup." Mark nodded. "We all missed the bus."

"And now we're stuck…here." Said Roger. He tilted his head back; of all the places they could get stuck at…it had to be a library. Roger wouldn't have minded if they were stuck at someplace fun, like a chocolate factory or a cool museum…but of all the places…a library.

"This is not good." Said Collins shaking his head.

Angel looked around at the left behind students. "Yeah."

"Is that all you can say?" Roger replied. "We're stuck at a library on the other side of town for pete's sake!" he shrieked.

Angel's eyes widened. Obviously this boy was not happy about being left behind.

"It'll be ok honey." Said Angel. Roger just looked up at the feminine boy and sighed.

"No it won't."

"Angel and Collins right?" Mark asked pointing at the couple. They both nodded and shook Mark's hand.

"Wow. You're the first guys that haven't made fun of us." Collins said after meeting Mark and Roger.

"Life's too short for fucking labels." Roger replied bluntly.

Collins nodded. "Touché."

Angel caught a grimace of Mimi's eye. He remembered her with Benny earlier and quickly turned away. Mimi looked away awkwardly and decided to introduce herself as well.

"Mimi." She said shyly.

Angel and Collins nodded and politely smiled.

"Maureen!" The drama queen chirped as if they were playing a name game.

Collins laughed. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." She smiled.

At that moment Joanne emerged outside, holding her books and papers. "Did the bus leave yet?" she said quietly.

They all looked over at another new companion. "Yeah…it did." Said Mimi. "We all missed it."

Joanne sighed. "Great." She then looked over at whom she was with. She noticed Maureen the drama queen and sighed again. "Just great." She dropped her books and leaned against the wall.

"What's your name again?" Maureen asked as Joanne dropped the rest of her things.

"Joanne."

"Oh! I'm Mau—

"I know who you are." Joanne cut off quietly. Maureen dropped her hand and replied with an awkward "oh" and proceeded to sit down next to Mark.

After a few minuets of awkward silence Angel spoke up. "So now that we are all acquainted." She grinned. "What are we going to do?"

"We could find a way back to school?" Mimi suggested.

"We should probably stay here for a while." Joanne said. "Maybe they will notice we are gone."

"I hope so." Said Roger. "How could they not notice Maureen is missing anyways?"

"Hey!" she shrieked.

Roger grinned lightly. "Its true."

"That's a good idea." Said Collins. "We should wait inside."

"Does anyone have a cell phone?" Mark asked.

They all checked their pockets. "Dammit! I left mine at home." Roger yelled.

"Don't have one." Angel said.

"Me neither." Said Mimi.

"Mines out of battery." Joanne replied.

Maureen pulled out her cell phone. "No service."

"I can't believe this." Roger mumbled.

"Let's just wait inside." Collins said, breaking the frustrated silence. He took hold of Angel's hand and led him inside. Joanne sighed and followed with the rest of the group behind her.

Mark and Maureen got up and walked inside. Roger stumbled behind them. This _was _going to be a long day.

REVIEW! Next chapter coming soon.


	3. In for an Adventure

Chapter 3

"What are we supposed to do in a library for an hour?" Roger sighed. The small group stumbled into the quiet library. Roger was still moaning and groaning about the whole situation.

"We could always read?" Collins teased. Roger just gave him a glare. "Or not."

"We could run up and down the isles?" Angel suggested with a grin.

Joanne flopped down in a chair. "And we're five because?"

Roger and Mark pulled over some extra chairs, forming a small circle. "How about no more suggestions." Said Mark, taking a seat. Maureen followed and made herself comfortable on Mark's lap.

"We could just sit here." Maureen shrugged.

The group rolled their heads over like slugs and stared at Maureen. "What?"

The seven soon got over Maureen's strange suggestions and sat in a moment of silence. Angel snuggled up to Collins while everyone seemed to stare off into space. Mimi kept sneaking glances at Roger as he almost went to sleep on the chair.

"So…how long have you two been together?" Mark asked as he watched Angel and Collins enjoy each other's company. He wished that Maureen and his relationship would look as good as theirs.

"About five months." Collins smiled. Angel grinned. "How about you two?" he nodded towards the couple.

"Five." Said Mark. Maureen popped up her head. "Really?" she chirped.

"Yes, Maureen."

Maureen squinted her eyes in the air. "Hmph."

Mark nervously looked at Collins and then back into space.

"It must be hard." Mimi blurted out.

Angel and Collins both nodded. "It is." Replied Angel. "We get crap from practically everyone."

Mimi smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry…about Benny." She said. "I—I know he always makes fun of you and—I'm sorry." She stuttered.

Angel smiled. "Its ok chica. It's not your fault."

"Benny's just an ass." Collins blurted. Mimi laughed. "Yeah. He is."

"What happened with you two anyways?"

Mimi flash backed to the memory. She didn't want to talk about it. Especially with some people she just met. "I don't really want to talk about it."

Angel nodded. "Alright."

MAUREEN'S POV

Twenty minutes later everyone was practically falling asleep. Roger, on the other hand, had accomplished full sleep mode and was now sprawled out on the comfy library chair. Mimi was leaning her head back while Angel was snoozing on Collin's shoulder. Collins had pulled out a book from the shelf and was reading it while his boyfriend slept happily.

Maureen, however, had nothing to do. She couldn't sleep, or for that matter, even talk to anyone. Every time she would start a conversation with Mark the librarian would shush her. She just decided to give up.

She scanned around the group. Joanne was missing. She suspected she got up and went to the bathroom or something, but she hadn't returned for minutes. Maureen decided to go look for her.

JOANNE'S POV

Joanne was once again sitting on the floor of the library. She decided since she was here, she might as well try to finish her report.

"You like to be alone, don't you." Maureen found her.

Joanne looked up at the brunette and sighed. She wasn't really expecting company.

"I guess." Joanne replied and continued doing work.

Maureen took a seat next to the mocha girl. They sat in silence awkwardly. "Why are you so quiet?"

"Why are _you_ so loud?"

Maureen shrugged. The girl had a point. "I dunno. I guess that's me?"

"Well, this is who I am." Joanne replied. Joanne wasn't use to making conversation. Especially with someone as loud and annoying as Maureen.

"Well…can you tell me why you are doing that report at a time like this?"

Joanne wrote down another answer on her sheet and looked up at Maureen. "Because." She answered.

"Because why?" Said Maureen.

"Because I have nothing else to do." Joanne said in a slightly annoyed tone. The mocha girl eyed the diva again. "Did you come searching for me or something?"

"I guess." Replied Maureen.

"Why?"

Maureen shrugged. "I got bored."

"Thanks." Joanne said dryly. Of course, Joanne thought. She was always the one to solve people's boredom…not the one that people come to because they actually _want _to.

"What?" Maureen questioned her answer.

Joanne flipped through her book. "Nothing."

Maureen just sat there, expecting more of an answer. A small smile was planted on her face as she waited for another response. Joanne shifted her eyes from side to side. "Umm…I'm going to finish my work now." And began scribbling on her paper again, not managing to look up at Maureen again. After a few minutes of silence Maureen hopped up and happily walked away. Joanne sighed in happiness, she was finally alone again.

MAUREEN'S POV

Maureen skipped back to the circle of chairs where everyone seemed to be sleeping. A sly smile creped along her face.

"BOO!" She yelled and jumped into the middle of the circle. Everyone jumped in fright and was awakened from their slumber.

"What the hell?" Roger screamed.

Mark jumped up from his chair. "Holy shi…" Then he noticed it was Maureen. "...Taki mushrooms-- Maureen? What's wrong with you?"

Maureen smiled and shrugged.

"I guess it's time to wake up." Mimi said while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey!" The librarian squealed. "No no no NO yelling!" she yelled. "Get out of here! Now!" she said pointing to the door.

"How come you can yell but I cant?" Maureen protested.

The librarians face became filled with anger. "Get OUT!"

Maureen's eyes widened and she ran and grabbed Mark's sleeve. "Lets go Marky!"

"I guess its time to go now too." Said Collins. "Where's Joanne?"

"Doing homework." Maureen quickly said. "JOANNE! ITS TIME TO GO!" She yelled throughout the library. The old librarian practically turned red and began charging towards Maureen. "OUT!"

Maureen squealed and quickly ran out the door, shoving Mark in front of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the entire group gathered on the steps of the library.

"Now what?" Said Angel.

"I don't know." Replied Mark. "Since _Maureen_ got us kicked out."

"It's not my fault."

"Yes it is." Said Roger. "If it wasn't for you I would still be sleeping…and dreaming…of not…being…here."

"It's freezing out here." Said Mimi covering her arms.

"It _is_ pretty cold." Angel replied gazing into space.

"And cloudy." Said Collins.

"And dark." Sighed Joanne.

Maureen raised her arms. "Ok, I get it…its cold…and creepy…and dark outside."

"Actually I would say it is on the _boarder_ line of darkness." Angel said examining the sky.

"Who cares." Said Roger.

"Does anyone even know where we are?" Said Mimi.

"New York City." Joanne sighed.

"We know that silly." Maureen replied rolling her eyes. Joanne shot her a glare.

"And no one knows how to get back to Scarsdale?" Mimi questioned.

All of them nodded a no. "Why did we come all the way to the city to go to the library?" Roger sighed.

"Because we _were_ supposed to go to the Security Council Chambers after." Said Joanne.

"Really?" Said Maureen. "I guess I missed that part."

"Well…we could always try and walk and find a subway." Suggested Joanne.

"Sounds good." Collins said.

"Shall we go?" Angel said linking his arm with Collins.

Mark slightly grinned. "I guess we're in for an adventure."


	4. To the Subway?

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

"I got a pickle, I got a pickle, I got a pickle hey hey hey he--."

"Mark will you please shut up!" Roger almost pulled out his hair.

Mark cleared his throat and mumbled a "Sorry."

The seven teens had been roaming around the streets of New York City for almost half an hour trying to find a subway. Their feet were tired; they were hungry, and desperately wanted to go home. Roger, Mark and Maureen were in the front of the pack. Roger was leading the herd of teens, shoving past every person that past them. Collins and Angel were hand in hand while Joanne and Mimi walked side by side quietly.

"Are you sure we haven't passed one yet?" Mimi said from behind Roger.

Roger glanced back and continued walking. "I'm sure."

"Are you _completely_ sure?" Said Maureen in an annoying tone.

"YES Maureen." Roger said. "Now will you stop bugging me?"

Maureen stuck out her tongue while Roger looked away. "Well I'm hungry."

"Well too bad." Roger groaned.

Mark noticed Roger's grumpy attitude. "I think Roger's in a bad mood right now Maureen."

Maureen shrugged. "So."

"So maybe you should leave him alone." Mark quietly whimpered. When Roger got like this Mark knew the outcome.

"Well Roger should learn how to be nicer."

"Maybe YOU should learn how to shut the fuck up!" Roger yelled.

Maureen flinched and the whole group stopped in their tracks. They were all silent.

Mark coughed and mumbled. "Ahem-toldyou- cough."

"Hey guys look! The subway!" Angel chirped and pointed to the green sign in front of them.

"Hallelujah." Said Collins.

The whole group sighed in relief and headed down the subway steps. When they made it down, the subway was filled with a bunch of creepy people.

"Umm…guys. Do you think it is safe to go on the subway at night?" Mimi stuttered.

Joanne violently shook her head. "No."

Roger looked around. "Guys it's not that bad. Lets go."

"No-no, I think its bad." Said Maureen gripping onto Mark's arm.

"Why are you gripping onto Mark, he's not going to save you." Said Roger.

"Hey!"

Maureen let go. "Maybe you're right."

"Can we just go now?" Said Mark.

"Wait." Collins said. "We have a problem."

"Like what?" Said Roger.

"We need subway cards."

The group groaned. "Dammit!" Roger kicked the air. "Why can't I get home!"

Roger was beginning to think they would never make it home. Joanne tilted her head back and slide down against the wall and sat on the floor. "We're never gonna make it back."

"Does anyone have money?" Joanne asked.

They all shook their heads.

Angel looked at his new downer friends and decided to cheer them up. "Guys! Don't be grumpy! We WILL make it on that subway."

Collins grinned as he watched his lover cheer the group up.

"And how will we do that?" Groaned Joanne.

"We jump the railing." He smiled.

"What." Joanne said dryly.

"We jump the railing." Angel repeated happily again.

"Someone will see us." Said Mimi.

Mark looked over at the railing and then at a security man walking away. "Yeah. I don't want to go to jail."

Angel grinned. "You won't go to jail Mark."

"Yes we will." Maureen chirped.

"Oh come on guys, you have to live a little!"

"I don't think we are living right now…we are dying." Whined Roger.

"Roger! Stop being so negative." Angel hit him on the shoulder. "Now lets jump!"

"I'm not good at jumping." Said Mimi.

Angel rolled his eyes. "Will you do it with me Collins?"

Collins grinned. "Of course baby."

Angel smiled. "One down, five to go."

"Fine...I'll do it." Mimi said and stepped forward.

"Me too." Said Maureen.

Roger stepped forward. "Anything to get home."

"I guess I'll do it too." Joanne said. The group looked over at Mark.

"Well…. about that."

"MARK." Yelled Maureen. "DO IT!"

"Fine!" He stubbornly yelled and walked over.

The group huddled together, each one nervous for their plan.

"Okay…so." Angel began. "The last one there's a rotten egg!" he yelled and then began running towards the railing.

The six stood there for a moment before they got the hint to run. They all began sprinting after Angel who was already half way to the railing. Mark, as usual, got the hint late and was standing alone for a split second before he began running.

"Hey guys! Wait!" He yelled and ran after them.

_COLLIN'S POV_

Collins ran after his boyfriend, smiling and laughing the entire time. He looked behind him and saw the five behind. They all had giant smiles on their faces. Mimi and Roger were running side-by-side while Joanne, Maureen and Mark were behind them. Collins noticed Joanne smiling for the first time since he had met her and then he saw Mark, straggling along. He chuckled and hopped the railing. Roger soon jumped over next and helped Mimi over while they waited for the others.

Maureen hopped over and helped Joanne squirm over the subway railing.

"Mark hurry up!" Maureen yelled. "The police are coming!"

Mark's eyes widened when he heard what Maureen said. He ran as fast as he could, leapt over the railing, and fell on his face.

"Did they see us?" Mark said out of breath.

Maureen chuckled. "Don't worry babe, no one was coming."

"You TRICKED me?"

Maureen just smiled a wide smile. "So you can run faster."

"Glad you all made it." Angel smiled. "Now wasn't that a good idea?"

Mark stood up from the ground and brushed himself off. "Not really."

"Hey you kids! Get back here!" The fat security guard came running towards them. They all widened their eyes.

"Can we just get on the subway now?" Asked Joanne.

"Lets." Said Mimi. "I need to sit down."

"Amen to that." Collins smiled. "Lets go."

* * *

**To Be Continueeeed. REVIEWS make me happy! **


	5. Where are we?

A Way Back 4-B

"Where to now?" Maureen said looking at the map inside the train.

Mark glanced at the map and dragged his finger over it. "I think this way."

"Are you sure Pookie? I think we go this way." Maureen pointed the other direction.

"I don't know." Said Mark.

"Does anyone know where they are going?" Said Roger sitting down.

The group all shook their heads.

"Yeah we go this way." Said Maureen.

"Are you sure?"

Maureen nodded. "Yeah. I've gotten off here once before. It's the right way."

"Okay." Replied Mark.

"You better be right Mo." Warned Roger.

Maureen shook her head. "Trust me." She smiled.

"I don't." Mumbled Roger.

The train started moving and the group was off. Most took this time to rest or sleep. Roger stumbled to a seat by a window and sat down. Mimi soon followed him.

"Why are you so grumpy all the time?" Mimi smiled and sat next to Roger.

Roger stared at the Latina girl and a smile hit his lips slightly. "Is there a reason not to be?"

Mimi shrugged. "Sure."

They laughed. "You should learn to be happy more often. Life's to short to be Mr. Grumpy." Mimi poked him.

Roger smiled. Mimi was cute, Roger thought. She seemed to have a way to make him happy.

"Thanks." He replied.

As they continued talking, Maureen walked over to a boy sitting on the opposite side of the train. Mimi looked over at Mark, who had a sad expression on his face.

"She's got him wrapped around her finger doesn't she?" Mimi asked Roger as she watched Maureen flirt.

Roger nodded. "Yeah."

"Why doesn't Mark do anything?"

Roger shrugged. "I don't know. I try and tell him, but he'll do anything for her. He practically spoils her."

"As much as I like Maureen, Mark needs a new girl."

"I know." Said Roger. "But Mark will _never_ end it first."

"Really?" smiled Mimi. "Wanna bet on that one?"

Roger looked at Mimi. "Are you sure now? I've known little Mary for a while now."

Mimi smiled. "Twenty bucks Mark ends it first." Mimi stuck out her hand.

"Twenty bucks Maureen does." Roger said and shook her hand.

"Deal." They both said.

"Well time to encourage the competition." Mimi smiled and walked over towards Mark.

"Hey that's cheating!" Roger said.

Mimi looked back and shrugged. "It's a game sweat heart."

Roger shook his head.

"Hi Mark."

Mark looked over his shoulder and sighed. "Hey Mimi. What's up?"

"Nothing much." She looked at Maureen. "So how's your relationship going with Maureen?"

"Great. Why?" he said, eyes glued towards Maureen.

"It doesn't seem like it." She whispered in his ear.

"Why would you say that?" he said like he was hypnotized.

Mimi rolled her eyes. This boy was totally clueless. "Mark! She's flirting with another guy…in _front_ of you."

Mark huffed. "Psh-n-no she's not."

"Mark." Mimi said sternly. "You need to man up! Make your own decisions…" Mimi pouted and put her fists in the air. "Take control."

"Uh-huh." Mark nodded still staring at his girlfriend.

Mimi pouted again and glanced at Roger…who was stifling in a laugh. "Breakupwither." Mimi coughed all together.

"What?" Mark said.

"Just a thought." Mimi smiled and then walked away.

"Nice persuasion." Roger laughed. "It's not going to work…trust me."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

After some minutes of arguing Roger and Mimi drifted off to sleep.

"Guys, guys! Wake up!" Maureen yelled thorough the subway. "Get up!"

Mimi lifted her head from Roger's shoulder and rubbed her eyes. "What?" she groaned still half asleep.

"I think we missed the stop." Said Maureen quickly.

"WHAT!" said Mimi.

Maureen squinted. "I was asleep! I didn't know!"

"Why didn't someone else wake us up then?"

"They are all asleep too!" Maureen said pointing to a knocked out Joanne, Angel, Mark and Collins.

"Are we there?" Roger lazily opened his eyes.

"Umm…"Mimi began.

"No." Said Maureen flatly.

"What!" Roger said angrily. "Why not?"

Mimi and Maureen shared glances. They were both obviously thinking the same thing, whoever tells Roger has to get yelled at.

Maureen spoke up. "We missed the stop."

"WHAT."

"We missed the sto-"

"I know!" Yelled Roger. "Holy shit! I can't believe this."

"What's wrong?" Joanne walked over to the four.

"Umm…we _accidentally_ missed the stop." Whimpered Maureen.

Joanne's face went blank. "Are you serious."

"Yes." Said Mimi. "Everyone was sleeping. It _is_ ten o'clock."

"Its ten o'clock! Oh my.." said Joanne. "My parents must be worried."

"What do we do then?" Asked Mimi.

Joanne rubbed her head. "I guess we can get off at the next stop."

At that moment the train came to a stop.

"I guess we get off here." Said Mimi. "Lets get everyone."

The group of seven walked up the stairs and outside into the dark, into an environment they've never seen.

The place was filled with homeless people and shady people that roamed the streets.

Mimi gulped. "Where are we?"


	6. Start of Something New

**Howdy Howdy...heres another chapter! Please Review...so I get some inspiration. Lol**

* * *

"I have no idea." Said Mark nervously. He looked over at a bum crossing the street. The bum caught his eye and growled at him. "This place is creepy." He yelped and grabbed onto Roger.

"Dude get off of me!"

"I'm sorry! It's just—why did we get off _here_?"

"It was the next stop." Said Joanne.

Angel grabbed onto Collins arm. "At least we'll die together baby."

"Guys we are not dying." Said Mimi. "Besides. You can't just judge a place without getting to know it." She smiled.

"Right." Replied Maureen. "Because this place is definitely friendly."

"Where are we anyways?" Asked Collins.

"The East Village...Alphabet City" Replied Roger. "I looked at the map before we got off."

An old bum came stumbling towards Maureen. "Hey pretty lady."

"AH! Get away from me!" The brunette yelped and grabbed a hold onto Joanne's shoulder.

Joanne gave her a look and Maureen quickly dismounted. "Sorry."

The mocha girl rolled her eyes and went back into the conversation.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Said Angel.

Roger shrugged. "I dunno. We could find somewhere to eat…or maybe even sleep."

"SLEEP? We're going to SLEEP here?" Maureen squealed. "I can't sleep here! I will get kidnapped!"

"Maureen keep it down." Mark shooed her.

"Can we at least go to the bathroom?" Maureen asked with a pout.

Roger and Mark both rolled their eyes while Collins chuckled.

"Okay." They said and headed off to look for a place.

"Damn your good." Collins came by Maureen as they began walking.

Maureen smiled. "I know."

"So do you use that puppy pout all the time?"

"Only when I want something." She laughed. "Watch this."

Maureen called out Marks name. "Hey Marky? Can you hold my purse for me? Please?" she said with a class A pout.

Mark was silent for a while before he sighed. "Fine. But only for a little bit."

"Thanks pookie."

"Daaaaamn." Said Collins. "I'm impressed. I wish I could do that."

"Try it." Maureen shrugged and looked over at Angel who was talking to Mimi.

"Hey baby? Can you hold my beanie for me? My heads getting hot."

Angel and Mimi shared funny glances.

"Please?" he pouted again.

"Hell no sweetie, that thing smells."

Maureen started laughing. "Nice try, but I guess only the master can do it."

"I guess your right." He chuckled.

Maureen laughed again. She really seemed to like Collins. He felt so warm and friendly. She felt like they had known each other long before today even started.

"So you really like him ey?" Mimi asked Angel as they walked side by side down the street.

"Yeah." He said looking at Collins talking to Maureen. "I have to say he has my heart."

Mimi smiled. "Aww."

Angel laughed.

"When did you guys meet?"

Angel thought back. "During eleventh grade. I had just become 'out' and he was there for me. He just…seemed to come into my life when I really needed a friend."

Mimi smiled a warm smile. "Yeah. I thought Benny and I were like that. Boy was I wrong." She shook her head. "He's such a jerk now that I notice it. Well…I've always noticed it, but now I REALLY see it. Now that you're my friend." She smiled and looked at the feminine boy.

Angel just smiled a giant smile and held out his arm. Mimi linked her arm around his and they followed the crowd.

This was definitely the start of some beautiful new friendships.

**ehhh. Kind of a filler chapter, but the start of the Best Friends! aww.**

**Next Chapter, the bohos stop for dinner...guess where they will go?? **


	7. What Happens Next

**hey hey hey. Thanks for all th reviews! Thanks Angel DumottSchunardCollins for your criticism, I didn't even notice I was doing that...I think its too much AIM talking haha. And to RentFreak, of COURSE there will be more Joanne! She, as well, is my all time FAVORITE character! It's just taken a while for me to get to her part. But Thanks everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

_JOANNE'S POV_

Joanne shivered as she walked in the cold night air. The small mocha girl had gotten use to her new "friends" and actually felt they were quite friendly. Except for Maureen, she still seemed to think she was a tid bit annoying, flaunting around the street, and stopping by every moving thing to flirt with it.

Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when Mark and Roger came to a halt.

"This place looks nice." Roger said while eyeing the small restaurant on the corner.

"What is it?" Joanne asked with a shiver.

"The Life Café." Mimi said reading the sign. "It seems nice."

"And warm." Blurted Maureen.

Mimi and Angel were huddled together, shivering in the cold. "Lets just go inside." said Angel.

Joanne followed Mark up the small step and into the restaurant. Right when she entered she grinned. This place had a nice vibe about it. Everyone in the tiny restaurant seemed fun and relaxed, like nothing else mattered.

Maureen shoved past Joanne and linked arms with Mark. "Where to Pookie?"

"Um, seven please." Mark said to the waiter standing by the door. He looked at the group suspiciously and led them to a long table.

Joanne frowned as they were following the man. She wondered how on earth they were going to pay for whatever they got, but she shrugged it off, they would some how find a way.

_MARK'S POV_

"Thanks." Mark said as they all took a seat at the table. Maureen, still linked to his arm, began waving and winking at everyone around her. Mark sighed and rolled his eyes in annoyance. This girl was getting on his last nerve. He pulled her by his side and led her to her seat next to him.

"Here's your purse." Mark said with an angry tone and shoved the bag her way.

"No need to be grumpy Pookie." Maureen grabbed her bag.

Mark put a hand to his head. "I'm not _grumpy_, and will you stop calling me Pookie?"

Maureen applied a bit of make up on her face and looked at her grumpy boyfriend. "Okay…Mark. What's bugging _you_?"

"_Nothing. _Maureen, just—lets eat and get out of here."

"Okay." She shrugged and dabbed another poof of makeup on her cheeks. "Lets eat!" she squealed.

"That'd be cool if the food was actually _here_ Maureen." Roger yelled across the table.

The diva stuck out her tongue.

After a few minutes of bantering and talking their food finally arrived.

"Oh Collins, what is_that_?" Maureen asked pointing to his plate.

"Pasta with meatless balls."

"Ew." Roger scrunched his nose. "How could you eat that dude?"

"DUDE. It TASTES the same." Collins mimicked the rocker.

Roger looked at his plate of spaghetti. "Well sorry. I like mine with very MEATY balls thank you." He said in approval.

Mimi held in a chuckle. "That just sounded really wrong Roger."

Roger just shrugged and stuffed the food into his face.

Mark picked and picked at his mashed potatoes. His appetite seemed to have failed him. He was just full of thoughts. Mostly thoughts about Maureen, but this time in a negative way. He would usually think of her nice flowing brown hair, or her wide-eyed smile, but tonight he could barely even stand her. He just thought about her flirting and what everyone keeps telling him. _Break up with Maureen. _

"Are you alright Pookie?" Maureen asked as Mark played with his food.

Of course I'm fine. You flirt with every living being, you barely notice me and I feel like your lap dog.

He sighed. "Yeah. Fine."

Maureen flashed a smile. "Okay. Eat your food Marky, you're skinny enough."

"Right."

_MAUREEN'S POV_

Maureen frowned. Mark hadn't really been speaking to her very often this whole day. She shrugged over her thoughts when she felt a tingle in her stomach.

"Oh! I have to go pee." Maureen practically shouted.

"That's nice." Collins replied.

"Will you come with me?" she asked Collins.

"Umm..I'm gay Maureen, not a girl." Collins laughed.

Angel smirked. "Plus I'm the girl of the relationship." He smiled and gave Collins a kiss on the cheek.

Maureen frowned and looked at Mimi who was chatting away with Roger. Her last candidate was…

"Joanne?"

Joanne looked up from her plate, her mouth stuffed with bread. "Wha?"

Maureen chuckled. "Wanna come with me to the bathroom?"

Joanne hesitated for a moment before answering. "Sure."

After the trip to the restroom Maureen was finally satisfied. "Ahhh much better." She said coming out of the stall.

Joanne looked at her strangely and grinned. "That's nice to know."

The brunette began checking herself out in the mirror and flipped her hair.

Joanne just stood there awkwardly, playing with her fingers while waiting for Maureen to hurry up.

The drama queen was applying another layer of lipgloss when she finally stopped. "Perfect." She said and smacked her lips together. "Want some?" she offered to Joanne.

"Oh. Um, no thanks."

"Are you sure? It's clear gloss" she said applying another layer. "So if you kiss someone it wont smug off on theeem?" she said in singsong and waved the tube in front of her eyes.

"Right. Because I kiss _so_ many girls." Joanne said in slight annoyance as she waved the thing across her face.

"What?" Maureen said in slight confusion. _Did she just say girls? _Maureen thought as she put the tube back in her purse.

There was an awkward silence.

"Um—nothing." Joanne quickly replied and began heading for the door. Maureen shrugged and followed the mocha girl back to the table.

Of course, before the two made it back to the table, Maureen stooped at a boy's table that caught her eye. She began talking to them while Joanne made it back to the table alone.

"Where's Maureen?" Mark asked Joanne.

Joanne looked around. "She was right behind me."

Mark looked around the restaurant when finally, his eyes landed on…Maureen.

* * *

**Aww poor Mark.. **

**Will he break up with her??? Who knows...**


	8. It's Over

MARK'S POV

Mark's anger rose. His eyes almost felt like they were being filled with fire. Maureen was flirting…again. Mark shook his head and put his fork on the table.

"That's it." Mark said angrily and began charging for Maureen.

"Oh hey Pookie." She smiled as he came near. "This is Troy, he's from _Manhattan_."

Mark just shook his head and pulled on Maureen's arm.

"Ow, Pookie. What the hell?" she squealed as he dragged her along.

"What are you doing Maureen?" Mark shouted.

"Talking Mark. What does it look like?"

"Maureen, you were not talking. I know what you were doing."

"I wasn't flirting Mark!" Maureen defended.

"Oh right Maureen. I'm not stupid you know."

"Mark. What's wrong?" Maureen said and brushed his arm.

Mark shoved his arm away. "Maureen. YOUR what's wrong."

"Wh—what are you talking about?"

"I can't deal with your flirting ALL the time, EVERY single day Maureen."

"Mar—

"I can't deal with_you_."

Mark froze for a second. Was he really about to break up with Maureen? He had to do it.

"We're through Maureen…over."

MAUREEN'S POV

_Did Mark just break up with me? What? Mark would never do that._

"What? Mark? Are you serious?"

"Yes." Is all he replied.

"I can't believe this." Maureen shouted. Of all the things HE breaks up with her. She would at least have thought she would break up with him.

"You know I really liked you Mark." She replied with anger.

Mark looked away from her eyes and into the corner. "Well then you should have acted like it." He mumbled quietly.

Maureen stood in front of him and shook her head.

"Fine." She finally said and barged outside.

MARK'S POV

_I can't believe I just broke up with Maureen. _

Mark came back and sat down at the table.

"Woah dude, what happened?" Roger asked after he watched Maureen barge out the door.

"We broke up."

"WHAT!" Roger exclaimed.

"I know." Mark replied.

"FINALLY." Roger said in thankfulness.

Mark squinted. "Thanks Rog."

"I'm sorry Mark, but she wasn't right for you."

"YES!" Mimi exclaimed out of nowhere. "You owe ME twenty bucks!" she pointed in Roger's face. "Congratulations Mark, for doing the right thing." Mimi said.

Mark smiled a dim smile. _Did I do the right thing?_

"Hey honey, I love you two, but you guys just were NOT right for each other." Angel said

Collins sighed. "You alright?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah."

"Someone should go talk to her." Roger said looking out the window. Maureen was sitting on the curb outside. "She could get kidnapped after all."

"True." Said Collins. "I'll try." He said and went outside.

However, Collins returned quite quickly. "She won't talk to me." He said. "Maybe you guys should try?" He said pointing to Mimi and Angel.

"Okay." They said and went for a try.

Soon they came back as well.

"Won't talk to us either." Mimi said. "Roger?"

"She will DEFINITELY not talk to me. How about Joanne?"

"What? How come I'm always the last candidate? Besides I barely even know her." Joanne argued.

"Just try." Replied Collins. "She has to talk to somebody."

JOANNE'S POV

"Fine." She sighed and got up from the table. Outside, Maureen was practically shivering her butt off from the cold. _Another awkward conversation with the drama queen. _Joanne thought as she sat down next to her.

"Um, hi." Joanne stuttered.

"Hi." Maureen mumbled as she looked at the ground. They both sat there in awkward silence. Joanne covered her arms from the cold.

She sat for a moment thinking of what to say. She wasn't really great at talking people through their problems, but she could give it a try.

"Are you ok?" Is all she came up with.

"Just dandy." Sarcasm was dripping from Maureen's mouth.

"Okay." Joanne said and started to get up.

"Wait." Maureen stopped her. "I'm sorry, just—come back, please?"

The mocha girl came back and sat next to Maureen. "What."

"I'm sorry." Maureen replied. "I know…you don't like me very much, but I want to talk to someone."

"Then why didn't you talk to Collins, Mimi or Angel?" Asked Joanne. "They would probably be _way_ better talkers than me."

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Your just easy to talk to."

Joanne thought for a moment. No one has ever said that about her before. None of her friends in the past, and she had only talked to Maureen basically twice…and those didn't even count as real conversations.

"Okay." Joanne replied.

"I can't believe Mark broke up with me." Maureen mumbled. "I mean, who breaks up with ME?"

Joanne rolled her eyes. "That's why."

"What?" she mumbled again.

"You're conceited." Joanne simply replied.

"Um…thanks?" Said Maureen.

"And plus you flirt with everything living." Said Joanne. Joanne didn't really know if this was helping,but she was just stating the facts.

Maureen put her head down in her hands. "I know, I know. And it's wrong—I know that, but—

"But what?" asked Joanne.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just never really noticed. You would think if you loved someone you wouldn't _flirt_ with everyone around you." She sighed.

"Well do you love him?"

"Yes, I care about him…and I love him…and I want the best for him but—

"Your not _in_ love with him." Joanne finished.

"…Yeah." The brunette sighed. "I guess I'm bad at commitment."

Joanne shook her head. "No. You just need to find the right person." She smiled. "Try and make things right though. You can still be friends. Mark's a good guy."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"You know." Joanne began. "I never really liked you."

Maureen frowned. "Thanks."

"Until now." Joanne finished. "Your not as bad as you seemed."

Maureen grinned. "Thanks."

Joanne smiled and shivered. "It's cold…lets go inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they got inside Maureen pulled Mark over to talk.

"I hope they can still be friends." Said Mimi looking at the ex-couple. "I love them both."

"Me too." Replied Angel. "I wouldn't want our little 'lost family' to be broken." He smiled.

After a few minutes Mark and Maureen came back to the table.

"Everything ok?" Collins asked as they sat down.

"Yeah." Mark replied. "Perfectly fine." He smiled.

Maureen smiled and looked at Joanne.

"That will be 54 dollars and 14 cents." The waiter came by and handed them a check.

Roger picked it up and his eyes widened. "Shit."

"Umm…guys? How are we supposed to pay for this?" Mark asked.

Everyone sat in silence as the waiter walked away. They looked around at each other before Collins slowly sat up.

"…RUN!"

**Aw poor Mark...but he did it first! lol...Sorry for making Maureen look like a butthead, but I had to do it**.


	9. Strange Feelings

_ROGER'S POV_

Running wasn't exactly the BEST thing to do while having a full stomach, but for Roger, he had no choice. They were running from a mad mad waiter and there was just no other way.

"OH my gosh can we stop now?" Roger said holding his stomach. "I think we lost him."

Mimi looked behind them and smiled. "We did!"

"Finally." Collins replied with a pant. "I thought he would never leave."

Roger took in his surroundings. It was still dark…cold…and creepy, but now they seemed to be more towards lofts and alleys.

"Don't know where we are though." Roger panted between breaths.

"I haven't known where we have been this whole day." Said Maureen. "So I have decided to give up."

Mark sat down on the curb. "Me too."

"I'm tired." Angel replied while taking a seat next to Mark. "We've been walking around all day." Angel looked at his watch. "And it's 1:00 in the morning."

"Wow. NOW my parents must be super worried." Said Joanne.

"Do you think anyone's looking for us?" Asked Mimi.

"They better." Roger scowled. "I want to go home."

"Same here." Said Joanne.

Roger looked at Angel practically falling asleep on the ground.

"We could find somewhere to sleep?" he said looking up at the lofts ahead. "These lofts look kinda abandoned."

"We are NOT sleeping in there." Maureen chirped. "There could be bums…or rats!"

"OH yes those bums are quite scary." Collins chuckled. "We better watch out for those things."

Maureen whacked him on the arm. "I'm serious!"

Roger looked at the dark lofts with balconies. They did look pretty creepy he thought, but he had to find out for himself. He was cold, tired and just wanted to sleep somewhere.

"How about I got check them out?"

"You go do that." Mimi replied.

"You coming Mark?" Roger said before taking a step towards the doors of the loft.

Mark sighed. "I guess so."

The rocker took in a deep breath and headed off…with Mark behind him.

Once inside they went up dark steps until they finally found a place big enough for all seven of them. They stopped at a loft that seemed reasonable.

"This place is big enough." Said Roger taking a look.

"This place is huge!" Mark squealed as he opened the sliding door.

"And look…a cute little balcony." Roger smiled as he stepped out. "Isn't it nice Marky?"

Mark frowned. "Don't do that."

Roger laughed. "Lets call the others." He leaned over the balcony. "Hey guys! It's fine. Come on up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five came running up the steps, excited to see their new home for the night. When they finally made it they found Roger and Mark standing like they just found gold.

"Tada!" Mark smiled as they each walked in.

Maureen took in her surroundings for a moment. "Ew."

Mark and Roger frowned. "Oh come on…its not that bad!"

Mimi pouted her lips. "Hmph. I guess its kind of cozy."

"Thank you." Roger replied with a smile.

Angel yawned and wrapped his arms around Collins waste. "I'm getting tired."

"Me too." Collins smiled.

"So where are we gonna sleep?" Joanne said as she looked at the dirty hardwood floor.

Roger thought for a second. "Umm, there's some cardboard in that room over there. We could lay on that."

Maureen rolled her eyes.

"You'll be fine." Joanne grinned. Maureen just nodded in return.

"I hope."

Collins returned with some flattened boxes. "I guess me and Angel will sleep over here." He said pointing by the window. Angel smiled and followed him.

Roger caught glances with Mimi and quickly turned. "I'll go get more."

_MIMI'S POV_

Mimi blushed as she made eye contact with Roger. _He is cute._ She thought as she watched him search for five more boxes in the corner. A couple boxes flopped on the ground as Roger tried to pick them up, his face scrunched up in the process. _Okay he's adorable. _Mimi grinned as he came back.

He handed a box to Mimi and then to Mark, Maureen and Joanne.

"Thanks." Said Mimi and plopped her "sleeping area" on the ground. Roger casually placed his near Mimi's while Mark placed his next to Roger's. Maureen, deciding not to be near Mark went over towards Collins and Angel, with Joanne behind her.

Collins checked his watch, "One thirty." He said out loud.

"I guess that means sleep time." Mimi replied. "Good night!" the skinny girl snuggled up as best as she could to get comfortable.

"Goodnight." Roger said as he laid down.

"Sleep tight." Mimi smiled and watched Roger quickly drift to sleep. Mimi shifted on to her side and glared at the wall. Her mind soon filled with thoughts.

ANGEL'S POV 

The cold night air breezed into the loft as Angel stared at the ceiling. It was almost 3:00 and he wasn't able to sleep. He looked over at Collins sleeping silently and got up from the ground, slowly making his way towards the balcony outside.

Angel shivered. It sure was cold outside. He looked down below him and down the street. A few people were still left outside in the cold.

"Hey." A voice came from behind.

Angel turned around…it was Collins. "Hey." He smiled sweetly.

"What's up?" Collins asked and put an arm around his boyfriend.

"Just…thinking."

"About what?" Collins replied quietly.

Angel sighed. "Home."

Collins just simply nodded and squeezed Angel tighter.

"Do you think they miss me Collins?" Angel asked in a whisper.

"Of course they do baby."

Angel thought about his family back home…his mother…and his father. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes Angel. They love you."

"Right." Angel replied.

Collins sighed as he watched his lover lose brightness.

"I've always wondered…if they'd miss me." Angel put his head on Collins shoulder. "I mean, they've practically kicked me out of the house…but I've always wondered…if they would miss me…if I was_actually_ gone."

"Angel, your parents love you…no matter what. They might not show it now…but I know they do." He smiled. "Who couldn't love an Angel?"

Angel grinned as he felt the warmth of Collins brush upon him.

"Do you think anyone at school even noticed we were gone? Since all of them hate us anyways."

Collins sighed. "Who cares. We're here now…with friends that truly care about us now."

Angel nodded. "You're right." He looked inside. "We've known them for 15 hours…but I feel I've known them for 15 years."

Collins chuckled. "Even though being left behind sucks…things happen for a reason."

Angel huffed with a smile. "You're such the philosopher Collins."

"Of course I am." He grinned and gave Angel a gentle kiss. "And one who couldn't live a single day without missing you."

MIMI'S POV

Mimi gazed at the ceiling for the umpteenth time. She really really _really_ wanted to go to sleep, but she just couldn't seem to.

Roger plopped over, accidentally knocking Mimi in the face.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Roger mumbled half asleep.

"It's fine." Mimi smiled.

Roger quietly shifted over and looked at the ceiling. "Can't sleep?"

Mimi frowned. "Not really."

"Yeah. I guess sleeping somewhere where you could get kidnapped…it must not be easy to sleep." Roger chuckled.

Mimi grinned. "Yeah. But I feel safe with you here."

Mimi slapped herself on the head in her mind. _That sure didn't sound lame._

Roger laughed. "I'll protect you."

Mimi grinned.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Mimi answered, unaware of what he would be asking.

"What happened with you and Benny?"

"Um..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Roger replied quietly.

Mimi shook her head as her mind wondered. "Its ok."

Roger just stared at her eyes with a small grin.

"Well…the funny thing is." Mimi chuckled. "He thought I was flirting with you."

Roger laughed. "Really? When?"

"At the library."

Roger huffed.

"Yeah. He thought I was flirting with you." She sighed. "And then he called me a slut."

Roger quietly bit his lip.

"…And then he pushed me into a wall."

The rocker looked into Mimi's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No. Its really ok."

Roger looked at her strangely. "How could that be ok?"

Mimi grinned. "Because now I've met you." Mimi slowly inched closer to Roger. Her heart pounded every single time she moved closer. Finally Roger moved in and kissed Mimi gently on the lips.


	10. Lets Live!

_ROGER'S POV_

The next morning Roger got up with a shiver. Cold air filled the loft entirely and he was practically freezing. He looked over his shoulder and saw Mimi sleeping. He grinned, remembering what had happened the night before. They shared a kiss and Roger didn't want to admit, but the kiss _did_ make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

Roger shivered, what was he thinking? He was starting to sound like a girl for goodness sakes. He took into his surroundings and sighed…he _still_ wasn't home.

Roger looked over to the corner and saw Maureen and Joanne giggling. His eyes followed to see what they were laughing about and soon enough his eyes landed on Mark. His whole body was sprawled out on the hardwood floor and his face shoved into his mat. He was also drooling in the process.

Roger smiled. "COHEN! Wake up!"

Mark immediately jolted and sat up. "What—What's going on!?"

The three started laughing. "Good morning Mark." Roger chuckled.

Mark picked up his glasses. "Ass whole."

"Did you have to wake up the whole city Roger?" Collins grumbled as he woke up.

"Sorry." He grinned.

Mimi shifted and woke up. "Ugh." She mumbled.

Angel laughed. "Not a morning person chica?"

Mimi violently shook her head. "No."

Roger smiled watching Mimi wake up from her slumber. "Hey." He said.

"Hi." She smiled.

As Mimi smiled Roger got butterflies in his stomach. The mere sight of Mimi now seemed to make him feel that warm fuzzy feeling.

_ANGEL'S POV_

Angel grinned as he watched Mimi and Roger interact. Something had to be going on with them he thought. He would have to ask Mimi about it later.

Collins wrapped his arms around Angel's waste. "So what's the plan for today?"

Mark rubbed his eyes. "Can we sleep more?"

"Sure Mark." Collins replied.

"Really?" Mark's face lit up.

"No."

Mark frowned.

"What time is it?" Asked Joanne.

Collins looked at his watch. "Ten."

Angel gazed out the balcony window. The city was roaring and he smiled. He was lost in New York City for crying out loud. There had to be something to do!

"Guys." Angel blurted out.

"Hm?" Mimi mumbled.

"We are in New York City."

Mimi squinted. "I thought we established that already."

Angel shook his head. "No no…I know _that_. But, we are LOST in New York City for crying out loud! We might as well try and have fun! See the sights…I don't know! We could do whatever we want!"

"As long as it doesn't involve money." Collins grinned.

"He's right." Maureen suddenly said. "You know…I've NEVER been to Central Park before."

"Me neither." Joanne said looking at the ceiling.

"Then we should go!" Mimi smiled. "We only live once."

Roger nodded. "That is true."

"So we might as well live it up right now!" Angel shouted. "At least until someone finds us….or at least for today."

"You ARE right." Mark said. "I definitely need a break from…whatever we're going through right now."

"Amen to that." Mimi held up her fist.

"But what if we get lost even _more_." Said Joanne from the corner.

"Would it even matter?" Angel said. "We're lost anyways. And Central Park couldn't be that hard to find. It's like the biggest park in this city."

"True." Joanne nodded.

"Well let's get a move on then!" Maureen clapped and stood up. She threw her cardboard bed in the corner. "Lets get out of this dump."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(The bohemians travel travel travel, ask questions, take the subway, walk, go on an adventure…. and finally arrive in Central Park. How? You will never know)

"Wow." Mark said looking up at the green trees ahead of him. "This place is…"

"Amazing." Mimi blurted out.

Mark shook his head. "More like—

"Incredible?" Angel said with his eyes widened.

Mark slowly shook his head again. "I was kinda thinking—

"Off the chain?" Collins said in amazement.

Mark nodded and smiled. "Yeeeaah. That."

"This place is awesome guys!" Maureen shouted with glee. "All the people…the sound…the buildings! It's great!"

Joanne laughed. "Like it?"

"Like it? I love it!"

_COLLINS POV_

Collins smiled. "It feels nice."

Collins didn't know what it was, but there was something about this whole city that made him feel at home. There were no teenage boys making fun of him, no people neglecting him. He glanced over at a couple sitting on a bench. A gay couple he figured. They were smiling and holding each other like nothing mattered. Collins grinned. No one was harassing them…no one was judging them.

Collins pulled Angel close and wrapped his arms around him. "This place is perfect."

Angel smiled and looked up at Collins, clearly understanding where his comment meant.

"Well?" Maureen said taking a step forward. "Let's go explore!"

Collins nodded. "Definitely."

He grabbed Angel's hand and intertwined them. "Lets go."

_JOANNE'S POV_

Joanne smiled as she walked through the park. This place was amazing and beautiful. Even with so many people walking around, she felt like she fit in. Joanne shivered and covered the goose bumps forming on her arms. She rolled her eyes. _I always forget to bring a jacket. _

"Hey!" A bubbly Maureen came skipping by.

"Hi." Joanne noticed her happy attitude. "You look happy."

Maureen smiled. "Of course!"

"Why?"

"I don't know." She stopped and shivered a bit. "I think it's the air." She whispered.

Joanne laughed. "You're crazy."

Maureen finally calmed her skip into a walk. "Not really."

"I don't know how Mark put up with you." Joanne giggled.

Maureen huffed. "Me neither."

Joanne noticed that Maureen's face had fallen a bit.

"How are you holding up?"

She shrugged. "Good I guess. I think?"

"Why do you mean you_think?_"

"Well…I haven't really been _that_ sad. I should be sad right?"

Joanne thought for a moment. "I suppose."

"Well no one has ever broken up with me before…I don't know what to do." She simply replied.

"You're not sad?" Joanne replied. When she had these conversations with some of her other friends a boy would broke up with them…and it was practically the end of the world.

"Not really." She smiled. "I've come to an agreement that Marky is like my little nerdy brother or something. I love him…like a brother now."

"I see." Joanne replied.

"I think it was meant to be. I know it sounds weird, but now I feel that Mark and I couldn't be any better!"

Joanne laughed. "That does sound weird."

Maureen hit her on the shoulder. "I said it would be!"

Maureen, however, stopped at her shoulder when she felt Joanne's cold arm.

"Wow Joanne, you're cold." She said feeling her arm.

Joanne froze. The touch of Maureen's hand on her bare arm seemed to give her a tingling sensation. "I-I'm fine. I just get cold easily." The mocha girl pulled away before Maureen could touch her again.

"I could imagine. You're as skinny as a stick!"

Joanne laughed. "Yeah."

"Let me feel your hands." Maureen said grabbing a hold of Joanne's hand. "OH my goodness Joanne your hands are like freezing!"

"No they aren't." Said Joanne. Maureen rubbed her hands together over Joanne's so they could get warmer.

"Feel." Maureen said and made Joanne put her hand up to her cheek involuntarily.

Joanne shivered. "They are cold!" She laughed and swatted her hand away from her face.

"Told you." Maureen snickered. Maureen took off her black jacket and started to put it around Joanne's shoulders.

"You can have it." She grinned.

"I'm fine." Joanne laughed while trying to reject Maureen's action.

"No really you can have it."

"I'm fine." Joanne hesitated again but couldn't reject as Maureen forced it over her shoulders.

Maureen chuckled. "Joanne. You can have it, really."

"See but now you're cold." Joanne laughed while the brunette tried to make her warmer.

"Well it doesn't matt-

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Collins came from behind them.

They both quickly turned to face him. "N-nothing we were just…" Joanne began.

"Well, Roger wanted to know if you guys wanted some water. He found a five on the grass!" Collins smiled and walked towards a hot dog stand.

"I'm thirsty. Let's go!" Maureen chirped and grabbed Joanne's hand with a swipe. Joanne smiled. Suddenly, the touch of Maureen's hand seemed to make all her coldness go away.

**Aww cute little Mojo fluff. Well, I got the sweater thing from Imagine Me & You...cutest movie. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon! **

**REVIEW!**


	11. Best Friends

_**hey! sorry for the long wait. My sister has been home from college for break and she NEVER leaves the computer. I literally havent touched my computer for like a month. But she went out tonight sooo i get to update a chapter! Sorry if it's kind of lame. lol  
**_

_MIMI'S POV_

"Nice one Roger! Now we can buy water…by _stealing_."

"It's not stealing Mimi…I _found_ it. No big deal." Roger shrugged and handed the man at the hot dog stand the five. The man grumbled and gave the teen a look.

"I didn't _steal_ it."

Mimi started laughing as her and Roger made their way to the rest of the group.

"Thanks Mimi, now that man hates me."

"No he doesn't. Who could hate you."

Roger grinned. "Thanks." Roger looked at Collins walking over with Angel by his side, soon followed by Maureen and Joanne.

Roger tossed Collins a water. "Here."

"Thanks." He replied and let Angel have a sip.

"So are we done with the park?" Mark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I suppose." Angel replied. "It was fun while it lasted."

"I'm not stopping you. You can stay as long as you want." Mark smiled.

Angel froze for a moment to think. "Let's walk." Angel suddenly ran up to Mimi and looped his arm around hers.

"Where?" Mimi asked shocked. Angels grip pulled her along the path.

"The sidewalk..duh."

The rest of the group shrugged and started to follow.

"So." Angel began. "Tell me."

Mimi blinked. "About what?"

Angel rolled his eyes. "Come on! You know what I'm talking about. You and Rog Rog."

Mimi started to blush. A smile crept on her face. "Nothing!"

"Right." Angel laughed. "Tell me. We're friends ya know…friends are supposed to tell friends things."

"Fine. We kissed."

"WHAT!" Angel screamed out.

Mimi laughed. "SHhh."

"How was it? Hot and juicy or mild and saucy?"

"Angel!" Mimi screeched and hit him on the shoulder.

Angel laughed. "Weeelll?"

"Mild and saucy." Mimi said quickly.

"I knew it! So is he your man now or what?"

Mimi shrugged. "I don't know. He would have to ask me wouldn't he?"

"I don't know." Said Angel. "Do you like him a lot?"

Mimi smiled thinking of the new feeling she felt with Roger. "Yeah."

"Well then talk to him chica!" He shrugged her.

"I will I will. Gosh. Just give it some time."

Angel smiled with a grin. "Well…I think your should go—now!" and he pushed her towards Roger who was walking a few feet behind them.

"Angel! What the—Oh hey Roger." Mimi said as she barged into him.

"Hey. Mimi." He said awkwardly. "Whats up?"

"Umm. Nothing." Mimi said nervously. Mimi bit her lip. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He grinned.

Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. Sure." He replied.

"Um..well. Are we a thing?"

ROGER'S POV

Roger froze inside. Did Mimi just ask him this? Of course he wanted to be a "thing" with Mimi, but he thought it would be too soon.

"Um, I don't know. Do you want to be?"

Mimi smiled under her lip. "I dunno do you?"

Roger smiled lightly. "To tell you the truth…yes…yes I do."

The first thing Mimi did was jump up and down. "Really!?"

Roger laughed as he watched her rejoice. "Yes."

"Oh yay!" she screamed and gave him a giant hug. "Sorry." She blushed.

Roger laughed again. "Its ok…it's cute."

Mimi smiled a wide smile and looked at Angel who was giving her a 'did you do it?' look. Mimi widened her eyes and gave her a thumbs up. Angel smiled and ran off to Collins.

_MARK'S POV_

"Look s like someone has a new girl friend." Mark said after watching Roger give Mimi and giant kiss.

"Aren't they adorable!?" Maureen admired.

Mark shrugged. "I guess."

"Guys." Joanne laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I know seriously!" Maureen said. "No guy can admire a cute and adorable relationship of their friend."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Because guys don't care how cute they look."

"Well they should." Maureen protested.

"Eh….I don't think they should."

"Mark! Be cooperative."

Mark laughed. "Sorry."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "He just doesn't understand." She said sarcastically.

"I know!" Maureen agreed.

Mark and Joanne both laughed this time.

Mark silently sighed. He did kind of miss Maureen, but he knew he had to get over her. He, after all, broke up with her.

"I guess we're the three without significant others." Mark said even though he thought it was quite awkward with Maureen standing next to him.

"Yeah." Maureen said. "But wait! We don't know if Joanne has a significant other! Do you have a significant other Joanne?"

Joanne was quiet. "Um…no."

"So we're all single…told you." Mark said.

Maureen smirked. "Shut up."

"Well guys…have you enjoyed your day?" Collins came by and put his arms over Mark and Maureen.

"I was brilliant!" Maureen shouted. "And even Roger and Mimi are together now!"

"That makes things ten times better!" Angel smiled as they walked behind them.

"We can hear you." Roger said from in front.

The group laughed.

"I officially love New York." Maureen smiled.

"Me too." Said Collins. "But I guess we'll have to get back to Scarsdale soon. I suppose our parents are worried." He laughed.

"You suppose?" Joanne questioned. "My parents are probably calling the whole police force."

"Mine too." Mark replied. "And the army."

"My parents probably don't even notice I'm gone." Said Maureen. "Oh well..who cares. I'm having fun with my new best friends now." She smiled.

"Me too." Angel smiled.

Joanne nodded. "Me too."


	12. Operation: Find A Way Back

**Writers block. Sorry!** _  
_

_MARK'S POV_

The blond zoomed in on Roger and Mimi. They seemed happy together. Even if it has only been for a few hours. They seemed like no one cared.

He zoomed in on Collins and Angel who also seemed happy. He knew they fit in here and he was happy for them. Mark also felt like he fit in. There was so much to do in New York and so much to find out. He wanted to capture it all.

He looked over at Joanne. He could just imagine her thinking, "_Imagine all the homework I'm missing! I really have to catch up._" He chuckled.

He looked at Maureen who was pouncing around like a little child. He smiled. They were friends, and he was happy with that.

"Hey Mark! Get over here!" Roger yelled at him from across the grass. They still hadn't left the park and Mark was relaxing by a bench. He walked over to his friends.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We need you." Said Collins.

Mark blinked. "For what exactly?"

Mimi grinned a little. "For—

"Operation Find A Way Back Home." Maureen interrupted. "Come on Marky! Where have you been?"

"Over there." Mark pointed towards his comfortable bench.

"Well its time to be over here." Said Angel. "Now…what is the first step captain?" he said towards Collins who was holding a stick with a little leaf stuck on the top of it. It looked like a little flag.

"Well…as captain of this operation. I say we need to…find a way home."

"Wouldn't have thought of that one." Joanne replied with a smirk.

Maureen saluted. "Nice decision captain! Well thought out!"

"Thank you." Captain Collins replied. "Does anyone know how we do this mission?"

They all shook their heads. "Anyone at all?"

Mark raised his hand slowly. "Find directions?"

"Very good Cohen, and how do we do that?"

"Um…ask som—someone?" He stuttered unsure.

"Very good job Marky!" Roger said. "Now, can you tell me what two plus two equals?"

Mark glared at his best friend. "Why do I even bother."

Collins interrupted. "No, but in all seriousness…we need to find a way back."

"Like how?" Mimi said.

"We could try and find somewhere where there is computers. We could search online for directions or something." Said Joanne.

"Like a library?" Maureen said.

"NO. NOT like a library." Roger moaned. "That's where we started!"

"Oh dear." Joanne whispered.

"Are we just going to go in circles for the rest of my life?!" Roger yelled.

Maureen frowned. "It was just a suggestion."

Angel came up with an idea. "We could do something illegal, and then get arrested, and then they would take us to the department, and then we would say "oh no we're lost, we need to go home!" and then they will actually find out and say "oh I know you kids! We have been searching for you for hours! Come on home" and then we will be like, "thanks! We really needed to find—

"I don't think that will work." Mimi interrupted and laughed. "Plus we already did something illegal and we ran away."

"Nice try though baby." Collins chuckled and gave Angel a kiss on the cheek.

_JOANNE'S POV_

Joanne sighed. It really did seem like they would never get home. She even wondered if she would make it alive, she was so hungry and tired. She could feel herself slowly drifting off to sleep, her eyes slowly closing into darkness….

Joanne woke up a few minutes later. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep for a few minutes. She woke up and realized she was leaning on something, she looked over and her head was leaning on Maureen's shoulder.

"Oh sorry." She mumbled as she lifted herself up.

Maureen grinned. "It's ok. You looked too cute to wake up."

Joanne blushed.

Mark nodded. "You did look quite peaceful."

"Did I miss anything?" Said Joanne.

Maureen nodded. "Not really. Roger farted. That's basically it."

Roger scowled. "Hey! It was my shoe. It squeaked!"

"Whatever you say Davis."

_MAUREEN'S POV_

Maureen watched as Joanne got comfortable…away from her shoulder. The drama queen frowned; she kind of liked having Joanne rest beside her.

"Well guys…I'm not gonna lie, I have to pee." Maureen blurted.

The whole group rolled their eyes at her blunt choice of words.

"That's cool?" Mark said.

"I know right?" Maureen smiled. "Can we go somewhere please?"

Collins nodded. "Sure. I think I saw a little coffee shop with a computer in it earlier. We can stop there."

"Alrighty Captain Collins!" Maureen said and hopped to her feat. "First mission of operation find a way back…go pee!"

Collins laughed. Maureen really knew how to make an exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the coffee shop Maureen hurried to the bathroom. Mimi and Joanne dragged along behind her while the boys huddled around the small computer in the lounging area.

In the bathroom Mimi and Joanne spent time in front of the mirror fixing their hair and what not until Maureen popped out of the stall.

"Going to the bathroom never felt so good." She smiled with relief.

Mimi burst into a chuckle. "Maureen…you are so—just—I don't even know."

Maureen blinked. "Why thank you."

Mimi chuckled again. "Okay."

Maureen pulled out her famous clear lip-gloss and began applying it to her lips. She looked over at Joanne who was just standing off to the side waiting. She looked in the mirror and then looked at her lip-gloss, which reminded her of the conversation they had in the Life Café bathroom.

"So…Joanne." Maureen began.

"Yeah?" Joanne said.

"…How many girls have you kissed _exactly_?" She grinned.

Joanne hesitated for a moment. "Wh-what?"

"You know…girls? How many have you kissed?"

Joanne stood there with a blank expression on her face. She was taken back by Maureen's question.

Mimi suddenly noticed what they were talking about and flipped her attention away from her reflection to face Joanne. "Wait, what!? You've kissed girls before Joanne?" she said shocked.

Joanne just bit her lip. "Well—It's--

"That's so intense!" Mimi chirped. "I would have never thought Joanne. So are you—

"Yes." Said Joanne. "I am. I'm sorry I don't flaunt it around all the time." She protested. "Besides…it's not that big a deal."

"Oh its not." Maureen said. "It's just…interesting."

"Damn Joanne. You are now ten times more awesome than you were before." Mimi said.

Joanne laughed. "Thanks, I guess. So was I not awesome before?"

"No—you were. But now you're just even _cooler_."

Joanne shook her head. "Okay Mimi."

"So are you going to answer my question?" Maureen asked.

Joanne shook her head. "No." she replied simply.

Maureen grinned. "Fine."

"Will you tell me?" Mimi asked in hopes of getting an answer from JOanne.

"No."

Mimi frowned. "Fiiiine"

"Well let's go and see what the boys are up to." Maureen said and skipped out of the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what you guys doin?" Maureen said behind Angel. They were all surrounding the computer like it was gold.

"We are trying to find a police station nearby." Roger said. He clicked on a link. "Here's the main page." He said and scanned the monitor. "Hey look! A lost or missing people link!" he clicked on it. "Maybe we are in here."

Angel huffed. "We better."

The window opened and he scrolled down. To his surprise all of their pictures were on the page and said that they have been missing for at least a day.

Angel bent in closer to get a better look at his picture. "What a horrible picture of me!" he said. "Oh my!"

Mark laughed. "You're worried about _your _picture. Look at mine." Mark pointed. His picture was his class picture. One of his eyes were half open and the other one was closed.

Angel squinted. "That is a bad picture Marky. Hah, and I was complaining about mine."

Roger laughed. "That is pretty bad Mark. It looks like your high or something."

"I know!" Mark shouted. "Stop making fun of it!"

"Aww, it's cute Marky!" Maureen said.

Mark huffed.

"Well, it says Scarsdale local police have been looking for us for a while. Maybe they notified NYPD."

"Yeah." Said Collins. "Well it says the closest station is…" He scanned the screen. "Five miles away."

"Five miles!" Shouted Maureen. "I can't walk that much! It takes me twelve minutes to do the mile at school, and that was me _running_."

Angel sighed. "Well…we better get going…it's getting dark."


	13. Relief

**Wow...I haven't logged in for a while! Sorry. I guess i haven't really been that inspired lately I suppose. Well here is a chapter. I think this story will last about two or three more chapters and then i'll be finished. blah blah. enjoy! **

_COLLIN'S POV_

Tom Collins slummed as he walked inch by inch on the hard paved sidewalk. He could feel his shoes convulsing small holes on the soles of his feet. He sighed. Maybe being lost wasn't as fun as he thought. They have been walking for so long. It's not like the scenery was getting boring, just…his friends. No one had basically said a word for almost an hour. Maybe because they were all so tired they had no strength to talk. Collins shrugged and looked over at Angel…at least he had_something_ to look at.

"Are we there yet?"

Roger's tired eyes rolled over at Collins. "Hm?"

"I said," Continued Collins "Are we there yet?"

"Hmm? No...no we're not." Roger replied with a slump.

"I'm getting suuuper tired of walking." Maureen pouted as she brushed her bangs out of her face. "I mean—where is this place?"

Joanne moaned. "Don't tell me we're lost _again_."

"No we're not. We just have about," Roger looked at a street sign. "Four miles left."

Roger could just hear everyone's jaw clunk open.

"It's not that bad." He said.

"Can we take a break?" Said Mimi. She plopped down on the sidewalk, leaning against a building. "I can't take it anymore."

Roger smiled. "Sure." He sat down next to Mimi and put his arm around her.

Collins took Angel's hand and led him next to him quietly. He blinked slowly and yawned; taking a look at the building they were leaning against.

_Hm. A liquor store._ He thought after he took a glance at the name. Collins stomach grumbled. He _was _hungry. He looked over at his friends who definitely looked like they needed some boosting. He grinned slightly.

"I'll be right back guys." He said.

"Where are you going baby?" Angel asked.

"Just inside. Be right back." He said and walked into the store.

Inside Collins smile rose. This was probably the best place he could ever be at the moment. Candy, chips and pastries were laid out perfectly in every aisle. He sniffed. Microwavable Hot dogs were being heated in the little corner of the shop. He was in heaven.

His stomach grumbled again as he walked up and down the aisles of heavenly goodness. He grabbed a nice looking Twinkie, his eyes glittered with delight and he slowly sneaked it under his jacket.

He chuckled. That was easier than he thought. The cashier was half asleep behind the counter. He grabbed another Twinkie and shoved it under his beanie…along with a bag of chips under his jacket once more.

"I wonder what Collins is doing." Said Mark. "We should probably get going again soon."

"Maybe he went to the bathroom." Said Angel. "My man loves to pee." He chuckled. His friends scrunched their faces with disgust.

"I'm back." Collins came back smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Mark said. "What did you do in that bathroom Thomas?"

Collins rolled his eyes. "Nothing Mark, but I DID get us some goodies." He pulled out all the junk food he hid in his clothes.

The six all smiled in delight.

"How ever did you do it Thomas?" Mimi asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Give me that Twinkie!" Roger almost yelled and snatched it from Collins grip.

"You STOLE it?" Maureen smirked. "How devilish of you."

Collins winked. "My pleasure."

"I can't believe you didn't get caught." Said Joanne taking a munch out of a chip.

Joanne's words seemed to have backfired as a cop came round the corner.

All of them froze.

"Just...act...normal." Mimi whispered as the cop came whistling by.

Roger slowly took a bite from his Twinkie and gave a nervous smile to the officer. The cop looked straight at Roger and smiled with a tip of his hat. Roger chuckled nervously back with his eyes widened. The cop continued to walk.

Roger let out all of his nervousness with a sigh. "Holy SHIT that was close."

"Shut up Roger he's just right there." Mimi said. The cop was still in sight.

"Yeah—yeah…we didn't act suspicious at all." Mark stuttered nervously. "Let's just get out of here."

Just as they managed to get up off the floor they herd a yell.

"Hey you kids!"

They all turned around. The police officer walking towards them.

"Shit!" Collins yelled and sprinted off with the rest behind him.

The cop was still on their tail. "Hey! Get back here!"

"Great great great! I'm going to jail." Maureen screeched while running.

"Ha! Look who's scared now." Mark laughed, but suddenly tripped on a crack. "Oh no! Guys! Help me, help me!"

Maureen laughed and pointed. "Look who's laughing now!" She said and skipped around the corner.

"Got cha." The cop grinned and pulled Mark up by the collar. "Wait till you mother hears about this." He laughed.

Mark gulped and closed his eyes. This was the end. "Please don't tell my mother." Mark squealed. "She will kill me."

"Why would I not tell your mother?"

"I don't know—because that is a death sentence. I mean—I didn't even steal the food."

The cop blinked. "What?"

"I didn't do it!"

"What are you talking about? What is your name son."

The blond gulped. "Mark—Mark Cohen."

"Magnificent." The cop smiled and spoke into his walkie-talkie. "I've got him, Mark Cohen. I think the rest are nearby. Tell the authorities."

"What! The authorities?" Mark yelled. "Don't! Please!"

"I have to kid. We've been looking for you kids for almost two days."

Mark blinked. "Wait. What?"

"Two days, you've been missing. Remember? Or do you call the streets your new home?"

Mark sighed with relief. "You know who I am?"

"Yes. Mark Cohen. The whole police force has basically been looking for you and your friends…" he glanced at a piece of paper. "Roger, Angel, Mimi, Joanne, Thomas and Maureen for hours. We got a call from all your parents. They have been worried sick."

"Really?" Mark said happily. "That's wonderful." He smiled and gave the man a hug. "Finally!"

The cop shoved him off. "Now…would you do a favor for me and go get your friends."

Mark nodded, "Oh would I!" And skipped around the corner with a smile on his face.

**Sorry again for the late update!**


	14. Home Sweet Home

**Hello! I KNOW it has been EXTREMELY long since I have written a chapter for this story! I have been busy with life haha but I recently went on fanfiction again and decided to finally finish my story with this last chapter! Hope it's alright! Adios**

Chapter 14

MARKS POV

Mark Cohen sat happily in the back of one of the three police vehicles that were transporting him and his friends all back to Scarsdale. He couldn't believe he was finally going back home. Thank god they were all found, who knows what could have happened to them on the streets of New York City?

"Thank you again for taking us all back officers." Mark said in the back seat sitting next to Roger and Mimi.

"No problem." One of the officers replied, "Your parents will be very excited to see you all home."

"This is so awesome," Roger said slouching lower in the rear seat, "Home here we come!"

Mimi smiled at her new boyfriend, "Thank the Lord someone found us. I don't know what I would have done if I had to remain homeless for any longer."

"I would have probably died." Roger said bluntly.

Mark chuckled, "and I would have watched you die."

"Thanks." Roger replied as the car turned another corner on the busy New York street.

Mark looked up at all the buildings passing him by. He was really going to miss this place.

ANGELS POV

"Finally, we found a way back." Angel smiled while slipping her hand into Collins.

"I know, my feet probably would have turned into stone if I had to walk any longer." Said Collins. "The adventure was fun though gotta admit."

Angel smiled, thinking about all the adventures her and her new friends have had, "It was." Angel began to think about her home again. Did her parents even notice she was gone? Did they even miss her a little?

"I still wonder if my parents even missed me." Said Angel in a soft tone.

Collins gripped her hand tighter. "I know they did Angel, don't worry about it."

Angel sighed, "You're right baby, what am I worrying about."

Collins chuckled as their vehicle came to a stop at a red light. He could see Maureen squealing and waving at him from the car next to them through the window.

"Maureen gets way too excited sometimes." Angel said laughing at the hyperactive Maureen in the car next to them.

"That's why she's my new best friend." Replied Collins with a small grin.

Angel smiled, "You know, you two are so perfect for each other…as friends of course."

"You know I thought we would actually make a pretty good couple." Collins teased and shoved Angel's shoulder.

"Not on my watch." Angel giggled.

MAUREENS POV

"Collins! Angel!" Maureen squealed while waving out the side window of the separate police car.

"They can't hear you Maureen." Replied Joanne sitting next to her.

"I bet they can! They are just ignoring me."

Joanne giggled, "Most people usually do when you are waving your body around like that."

Maureen put her attention on Joanne, "Hey! Not nice." She said and waked her on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Joanne laughed.

Maureen smiled. She was really going to miss talking to Joanne like this. She got so close to her in so little time. However, that didn't mean that she couldn't talk to her at school…or hang out together outside of school?

"Hey Joanne?" Maureen said to the mocha girl quietly.

Joanne turned to face Maureen, "Yea?"

Maureen nervously played with her fingers, "Um, would you – I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but um – would you like to hang out with me sometime next weekend? Just you and me?"

Maureen squinted nervously. _What if she says no? _

Joanne's cheeks turned into a shade of light red, "I would love that." She smiled.

Maureen's green eyes filled with delight. "Okay!"

"You know, I've really grown to like you Maureen." Joanne said looking at Maureen. "I mean I really couldn't stand you before I knew you, but now that I do I can't seem to get enough of you."

Maureen blushed and grinned. "Thanks Joanne, I couldn't say the same because I've always seemed to like you."

Joanne laughed.

"So um, since we are so close and all now, would you answer my question?"

Joanne smirked, "Which one?"

Maureen smiled, "You know…how many girls."

Maureen found herself gazing into Joanne's brown eyes. She couldn't seem to get her eyes off of them. It was like Joanne had some crazy eye powers that wouldn't let her look away. And then, suddenly Joanne's eyes got closer, limiting the space between them.

Joanne softly pressed her lips against Maureen's.

"Just one." Joanne said grinning.

Maureen's smile grew even wider. She absolutely loved New York now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All seven students hopped out of each police car. They were finally back home in Scarsdale and found themselves at the Scarsdale police station.

"Marky! You are alive! I can't believe it!" Mark's mother came striding towards the blonde haired boy crushing him with a giant hug.

"Mom, please…can't…breathe."

Roger laughed out loud, "That's Marky's mother for ya." He said to the group.

Each of their parents were there ready to great the lost children with a hug and a smile. Everyone's parents…except Angel's.

"They didn't even come." Said Angel in a sad tone.

Collins grabbed her in a hug, "I'm so sorry baby."

"Don't worry about it Angel, we are your family now." Maureen said patting Angel on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys, but I really wanted them to at least take me home."

"Maybe they didn't get the memo?" said Joanne with a bit of hope.

Angel sighed, "Yeah, right."

"Son?"

Angel heard a voice from behind her. Her eyes brightened when she saw her two parents standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Mom? Dad?" Angel said. "What are you doing here?"

Angel's mother engulfed her in a hug, "We have missed you so much dear."

"We were so worried." Angel's dad said.

Angel couldn't help but smile. She was so happy to have her parents say that. Their words almost brought her to tears.

Collins smiled as he watched the drag queen embrace her parents. He soon saw his mom and gave her a warm hug. He certainly was glad to be home, but for some odd reason already missed the busy streets of the city.

"So um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school then?" Roger said to Mimi finally letting go of her hand.

Mimi grinned, "Yea. Definitely."

"How mad do you think Benny will be once he finds out?" Roger said worried.

"Fuck Benny." Mimi replied.

"Language dear!" Mimi's mother heard her from afar and scolded her.

Mimi laughed, "oops."

"Well I will be ready to take him on if he gives us any trouble," said Roger "and I'm sure our five new friends would gladly stand up and beat his ass down."

"Amen to that!" Maureen overheard from afar and shouted with a grin.

Mimi chuckled, "Thanks Roger."

"Marky! It's time to go home now! Dinner is waiting at home." Mark's mother shouted at him.

Mark sighed, "All right guys, I guess it's time for me to head out."

Everyone frowned. "It was fun." Angel said.

"Definitely a time I will remember." Said Mimi smiling.

Soon all the parents were calling their children to go home.

"This is so sad!" Screeched Maureen, "I really had fun with you guys."

"Me too," Joanne said, "I never had very many friends before and I really like you all."

"Aww Joanne you are too cute." Mimi said smiling at the entire group.

"I guess that means see you at school tomorrow gang!" Collins replied happily, "did you guys forget we do have school tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," Joanne said "I never finished that report."

"Fuck the report" Roger said, "we have been roaming around the streets of New York and survived to tell about it! The school left US anyways."

"Touché Roger." Collins laughed.

"New York was so much fun! We should take another trip back soon." Said Angel, "get to know the place for real."

"Welp, I better get going…my mom has been calling me for ages. Bye guys." Mark said and waved goodbye to his new friends. The rest all soon said goodbye and left each other with a hug or a kiss.

Mark took one last glance at his buddies. For some reason he knew they would be back in New York city soon, all seven of them.

THE END


End file.
